Dans l'aube de ton coeur
by x-valren-x
Summary: Carlisle... n'aurait jamais pensé voir sa vie si changée. Pas plus qu'il ne pensait ne plus avoir d'avenir. Tout ce qu'il peut faire maintenant, c'est faire souffrir le moins de gens possible.
1. Chapter 1

Remerciez Parys, pour cette idée de couple, c'est de SA faute. U_U

J'aime les couples étranges, et je dois avouer que celui-ci me plait beaucoup. Je n'ai jamais lu les livres, les films m'agacent... je déteste cette saga, fallait bien que ça tombe sur moi, le fanatisme des couples! Finalement, je fais bien abstraction des choses déplaisantes... Dont Bella. Elle n'apparaîtra pas. Cette espèce de tarte immonde restera cloitrée chez elle, comme elle doit le faire.

Cette fic était censée être un one shot, mais finalement, y'aura d'autres chapitres. Le tout étant de savoir si vous voulez une fin heureuse ou non et si, vous voulez que le couple se concrétise ou que finalement, je cesse d'abîmer le couple d'Esmée xD

* * *

><p>Il n'avait jamais été lâche, pas plus qu'il choisissait la facilité. Il préférait se battre pour ce qu'il pensait juste. Après tout, ne savait-il pas qui il était ? C'était un médecin, simplement incapable de la moindre méchanceté, de voir un être souffrir. C'était lui et sa famille pouvait le voir chaque jour. Son calme et sa neutralité aidait toujours, c'était une force positive, une oreille attentive et un bon conseillé. Il acceptait tout le monde, car il savait voir les qualités de tout un chacun. C'était sa qualité, ainsi que son défaut. Il lui était facile de s'attacher… Mais ça, ce n'était pas toujours bon.<p>

Assi dans le divan, devant un grand feu de cheminé, Carlisle regardait les flammes danser. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas bougé de là depuis plus de trois jours. Un problème épineux duquel il ne pouvait sortir, un problème qui finissait par lui ruiner la santé, le sourire, le moral. Il se serait volontiers tapé la tête contre un mur si cela aurait pu changer les choses, mais… désirait-il seulement que les choses changent ? Forcément qu'il n'était pas vraiment heureux de ce qui se passait, mais il n'en n'était pas non plus malheureux. C'était un étrange sentiment cotonneux duquel il ne pouvait sortir… Quelque chose n'allait plus… Carlisle ne vivait plus. Son regard perdu, presque torturé… Et ses soupires à fendre l'âme. C'était plus que la famille pouvait le supporter.

Alice avait fini par trouver refuge dans sa chambre, refusant de sortir et hurlant dès qu'on la dérangeait. Elle était… hystérique, inquiète pour celui qu'elle considérait depuis longtemps comme son père. Ses visions ne lui permettaient plus de voir l'avenir de son créateur. Jasper quant à lui avait fini par implorer Edward de faire quelque chose, car le chaos d'émotion du chef de famille devenait franchement envahissant. Et la douleur prédominante devenait écrasante, à la limite du supportable. Edward donc, dû se rendre auprès de son père, prenant place à ses côtés, observant son visage pâle, ses cheveux en bataille lui donnant un air négligé des plus agréables. Edward pour la première fois depuis longtemps se souvenait ce qui l'avait tant attiré chez ce médecin. Cette beauté toute fascinante et cette faculté à faire passer les autres avant lui. Aujourd'hui, c'était à sa famille de prendre soin de son chef.

Les minutes passèrent, puis les heures, sans qu'aucun ne parle, sans même que Carlisle ne donne l'impression de savoir qu'il avait de la compagnie. Edward soupira, se cala dans le fauteuil et regarda également le feu, soudainement déprimé à l'écoute des pensées de son ainé. Comme Jasper le disait, la douleur était là, utilisée comme toile de fond, la trahison comme pinceau et le paysage n'était qu'un enchevêtrement de lignes brisées menant toutes à un seul lieu : le néant total. Il frissonna. Où était l'enthousiasme ? La joie ?

- Carlisle… Je suis là pour t'écouter.

Comme son père le lui avait si souvent dit. Ils étaient une famille, se supporter était une base fondamentale. Et il l'aiderait, aujourd'hui, alors qu'il était dans le besoin. Mais Carlisle ne semblait pas avoir entendu. Alors son fils leva une main, la posa sur l'épaule de son père, espérant, priant pour une réaction. Et elle se fit attendre. Les pensées cessèrent pour laisser place au vide. Il bougea la tête, ses yeux rencontrant ceux inquiets de son cadet.

- Qu'y a-t-il, fils ?

- Nous nous inquiétons pour toi.

- Je vais bien. S'étonna-t-il, le visage réellement surpris. Et vu le regard plus que septique d'Edward, il était évident que ce mensonge ne passait pas.

- Je suis sérieux Carlisle. Que se passe-t-il ? Tu ne manges plus, tu ne parles plus à personne et tu nies Esmée…

A ce nom, le médecin sembla reprendre vie. Il secoua la tête et ferma les yeux, semblant être en proie à un violent remord et Edward… s'imagina le pire. Cela avait-il un lien avec son épouse ? Le couple était pourtant l'image même de l'amour et de la sérénité. Ils étaient un exemple du calme et de la tolérance… Qu'il y ai des ennuis était totalement inconcevable. La main d'Edward glissa dans la main de son père, et la serra, espérant qu'il sorte de sa léthargie.

- Ce n'était pas mon intention. Va-telle bien ?

- Oui… Mais tu devrais lui en parler.

- Je ne peux pas Edward. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. Je dois réfléchir, envisager toutes les possibilités. Et aucune ne me satisfait.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que quelle que soit la décision que je prenne, quelqu'un souffrira.

Etait-ce si grave ? Edward, malgré son âge, eut peur. N'eut aucune envie d'aller plus loin, de se mêler d'affaires qui finalement, ne le regardaient pas. Le médecin rouvrit les yeux et les planta dans son fils, lui offrant un triste et pâle sourire.

- Que dit Alice ? A-t-elle eut des visions ?

- Elle… ne voit plus rien.

Son sourire se fit amère, comme s'il savait de quoi il s'agissait et que cela lui brisait le cœur. Edward aurait bien aimé le secouer, l'obliger à avouer… Mais il savait que sur ce terrain, son père était plus fort, plus tenace. Son destin semblait déjà tracé et cela le détruisait. Comme une force inébranlable qui le poussait dans une destination qu'il refusait de prendre, par peur… par crainte, mais pas pour lui, non ! pour ceux qui l'entouraient. L'absence d'avenir ne pouvait que signifier deux choses… Sa mort… ou un lien futur avec un loup. Dans les deux cas, la situation pouvait tout briser dans la famille.

- Nous allons te protéger. Murmura le jeune vampire, résolument.

- Cela ne servira à rien, fils. La situation est… impossible à changer. Et même si elle pouvait l'être, je ne suis pas certain de vouloir qu'elle change.

Sa voix se brisa un instant. Il prit une grande respiration inutile et fini par se lever, libérant sa main de la poigne de son fils.

- Carlisle…

- Edward, sans vouloir te blesser, ce n'est pas avec toi que je dois avec cette discussion.

- Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas discuter tout court ! siffla Edward en colère. Cette situation l'exaspérait… Il n'aimait pas cette sensation de ne pouvoir rien faire.

Pour tout réponse, son aine lui sourit, sortant de la maison calmement, son sans ordonner à son fils de ne pas le suivre. Il avait encore besoin d'être seul. Complètement seul avec ses idées. Il s'enfonça dans la forêt, courant rapidement, l'air lui fouettant le visage, s'engouffrant dans sa chemise. Il s'arrêta au bout d'un moment, la nuit lui offrant ce cocon douillet et agréable. Sécurité illusoire, mais c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il savait, il sentait… qu'il ne serrait pas assez fort pour faire face aux événements prochains. Et dans un désir complètement égoïste, il aurait aimé que tout s'arrange, que tout puisse coexister sans problème. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, c'était impossible. Il hurla. Hurla de toutes ses forces pour se calmer. Même si son cœur était mort, présentement, il souffrait. Souffrait terriblement.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux, tête basse alors qu'il aurait simplement aimé pouvoir pleurer. Les secondes s'écoulèrent et sa voix basse finit par percer le silence.

- Sors de là…

Il ne releva même pas la tête pour regarder la personne arriver. Il reconnaissait son odeur, le bruit de ses pas… jusqu'à sa respiration. Son cœur lui fit plus mal, et il serra davantage les yeux. La personne approcha doucement et s'agenouilla à ses côtés, terrifiée de faire un faux mouvement, terrifiée de mal agir, mais plus terrifiée encore par la douleur qu'elle sentait chez cet homme.

- Je… comment… Qu'est ce que…

- Chuuut… murmura Carlisle en se redressant légèrement, son cerveau lui interdisant de faire souffrir l'être fragile qui lui faisait face.

Il le serra dans ses bras, fortement, pour le rassurer, pour emplir ses poumons de l'agréable odeur qu'il dégageait. Carlisle savait… savait qu'il lui serait impossible de vivre sans Esmée… Et sans cette personne qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il devait les protéger. Il n'imaginait pas qu'il en aille autrement. Alors quand elle se mit à sangloter, mouillant sa chemise de ses larmes, le médecin resserre un peu plus sa prise, horrifié d'être la cause de ses pleures.

- Je suis là… Calme-toi, tout ira bien…

- Pardon… je te demande pardon… pour tout. Je n'aurais jamais dû exister…

- Ne dis pas ça ! Je t'interdis de dire ça…

Et Carlisle enfuit son visage dans la nuque de son vis-à-vis, prenant sa chaleur, se laissant bercer par les battements de son cœur.

- Dieu… que j'aime écouter ton cœur battre… Ta voix… Comment peux-tu seulement imaginer me priver de ça ?

- Sans moi, tu n'aurais pas de problèmes… Sans moi, tu serais heureux. Tu n'aurais même pas envie de pleurer.

- Je veux pleurer parce que je sais que je ne pourrais jamais te rendre aussi heureux que tu me rends heureux.

Il se dégagea, prenant en coupe le visage de la jeune personne, essuya ses larmes et se noya dans ses yeux. Carlisle était définitivement damné. Il ne pouvait lutter et aucune échappatoire n'était possible. Le lien était ancestral et bien trop puissant. Avant qu'il ne puisse vraiment s'en rendre compte, le vampire attira à lui le corps chaud, s'y colla… et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les autres, dans un baiser tendre, passionné. Il posa son front contre le sien et ne put que murmurer son nom…

- Seth…


	2. Chapter 2

Tout d'abord, merci pour vos commentaires! ça me fait plaisir de voir que ce truc est lu! Ça me donne envie de faire la suite, et croyez moi, j'écris rarement aussi vite la suite d'une fic! Merci donc à vous, continuez à donner vos impressions, vos envies, je suis à l'écoute! Après tout, ceci est aussi pour vous faire plaisir!

En revanche, si c'est bizarre à la longue, c'est normal: je sais pas du tout où je vais! xD

Autre chose : je n'ai plus accès à mon ordinateur comme je le souhaiterais, aussi, je ne saurais faire une publication complètement régulière. Ce n'est pas avec 15 minutes à droites et à gauche que je pondrais un truc intéressant. *SBAF*

Pourtant voici mon dernier bébé chapitre que je poste, en espérant qu'il vous plaise !

Ps : navré pour les fautes d'orthographes, je me relis rarement de peur de tout supprimer sur un coup de tête…

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>POV Carlisle<span>

Le jeune loup ne disait plus rien, se contentant de rester accroché à ma chemise, tremblant. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mot pour que je sache tout de son esprit. Il était proprement terrifié de ce qui lui arrivait. Il savait que cela devait arriver un jour, mais pas que cela lui tomberait dessus si vite. Et encore moins avec un vampire ayant au moins vingt-trois fois son âge! J'étais tellement désolé pour lui, et lui... ne pouvait que s'excuser de la situation dans laquelle il me mettait. A dire vrai, je ne voyais même pas pourquoi il s'évertuait à prendre la faute sur lui, il n'avait jamais désiré s'imprégner de moi. Il n'avait même pas voulu s'imprégner tout court. Et maintenant... maintenant je ne pouvais que vouloir le protéger, le serrer dans mes bras et le rassurer. C'était dans ma nature de vouloir aider et ici, même si tout allait être particulièrement difficile, je me devais de rester à ses côtés. Pour éviter sa souffrance et sa mort.

Un loup ne peut rester longtemps loin de son imprégné. J'étais resté plus de trois jour loin de lui et il ressemblait déjà un à cadavre marchant. Ma main sur sa tête, caressait sans vraiment m'en rendre compte ses cheveux. Je me giflai mentalement en pensant que cela ressemblait beaucoup trop à un maître caressant son toutou. Alors je cessai, entraînant un grondement mécontent de la part du jeune homme. Je souris, amusé, attendri.

- Encore... S'il te plait.

- Il est tard Seth, tu devrais rentrer. La meute doit s'inquiéter.

- Je ne veux pas rentrer. Je veux...

- Rester dans mes bras? Soufflais-je tout contre son oreille, entraînant un doux frisson de sa part.

- Oui.

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas possible Seth.

- Je sais...

Sa voix était tellement résignée que je ne pus que grimacer. Ma main força sa tête à se poser contre mon épaule et il se laissa faire, comme une poupée sans volonté. Il était difficile de croire que je tenais contre moi un jeune loup plein de vie et adorant jouer. Rigoler... J'aurais beaucoup donné pour qu'il retrouve son sourire, son envie de plaisanter. C'est donc sans étonnement que j'entendis ma voix s'élever, sans que je ne réfléchisse à ma proposition...

- Tu veux dormir à la maison cette nuit?

Il se décala, m'offrit un regard illuminé et je su à cet instant précis, que je ne vivrais plus que pour voir ça. J'aimais Esmée de tout mon cœur, c'était mon épouse, ma douce... Je ne pourrais jamais l'abandonner, seulement Seth était visiblement mon âme sœur. Et je n'étais bon qu'à vouloir son bonheur. La joie de Seth se figea. Il réfléchi un instant puis secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Non? Pourquoi non? Il voulait venir, ça c'était évident. À quoi pensait-il encore? Il pensait trop et se faisait du mal.

- Je ne préfère pas... Edward lira dans mon esprit, Jasper sentira que quelque chose ne va pas et je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir faire face aux insultes de Rosalie... Pas tout de suite.

- Edward sait déjà qu'il y a quelque chose, ainsi que Jasper et je ne laisserais personne, tu entends, personne t'insulter.

Il se leva, me scruta et fini par donner son accord, tête baissée. J'avais soudainement l'impression d'avoir froid, aussi, ce fut avec le plus grand des naturels que je glissai ma main dans la sienne, pour le rassurer, pour le sentir proche de moi aussi. Il regarda nos doigts entrelacés comme si s'était la nouvelle merveille du monde puis m'implora des yeux. Je souris et vins l'embrasser chastement avec cette impression que je trahissais mon épouse. Je détestais cette situation, il fallait que j'avoue tout, ou tout du moins, que je le dise à Esmée. Je savais parfaitement que jamais elle ne ferait de mal à Seth. C'était encore un enfant, son instinct de mère protectrice reprendrait le dessus, même s'il était en quelque sorte, son rival amoureux. Ma douce était compréhensive, elle ne jugerait jamais non plus le jeune loup, l'aiderait et l'hébergerait comme son fils, peu importait les conséquences. C'était ça qui me plaisait tellement chez elle. C'était une femme formidable, une force de la nature qui n'avait rien perdu de son humanité en devenant éternelle.

Le chemin se fit en silence, probablement parce que je ne pris pas la peine d'ouvrir la bouche pour combler le vide et que Seth avait peur de dire quelque chose de travers. Ou qu'il supposait que si je ne parlais, c'est que je ne voulais pas parler. Et que je pensais à Esmée, à la situation... Dieu seul sait à quoi il pouvait bien penser. Encore que je ne considère pas non plus Edward comme un dieu, mais passons. Lorsque l'orée de forêt se présenta à nous, le jeune loup se détacha de lui-même, sachant que je ne voulais toujours pas le présenter comme mon compagnon. Il faisait de gros efforts sur lui-même et je savais également qu'il aurait bien aimé pouvoir dormir avec moi, n'importe où, mais pas dans la maison.

Je le fis entrer, il attendit sagement que je l'autorise à faire comme chez lui mais je fus coupé en plein élan par une Rosalie hystérique qui déboula dans les escaliers en hurlant que les chiens, ça restait à la niche, dehors. Seth serra les poings et baissa la tête, accusant le coup sans rien dire. Alice arriva également, aux bras de Jasper qui nous fixait alternativement avant de hocher la tête en guise de salut. Edward nous rejoignit rapidement ainsi que Esmée qui ne s'encombra nullement d'étonnement. Elle se dirigea immédiatement sur le jeune homme et le serra dans ses bras.

- Tu es Seth, c'est ça? Tu as faim? Viens, je vais te préparer un bon plat chaud. puis elle se retourna vers moi, me fusillant du regard. Carlisle! Il fait froid dehors et cet enfant est torse nu! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de lui trouver des habits et une couverture!

Elle avait probablement oublié que les loups ont continuellement chaud et que leur température corporelle avoisine les... quarante-deux degrés. Mais j'obéis docilement alors que Seth la fixait avec des yeux exorbités, comme le reste de la famille d'ailleurs. Quand je réapparu, tout le monde était à table, discutant simplement, Emmett essayant de faire sortir au moins un mot des lèvres du gamin qui tenait bon et regardait sa soupe avec grand intérêt. C'était bien la première fois que je le sentais aussi intimidé. Et puis j'entendais son cœur jusqu'ici, battant vite, comme une mélodie savoureuse destinée à me charmer. Je secouai la tête: il fallait que je contrôle mes pensées ici. Je fus donc derrière notre invité rapidement pour lui mettre une couverture sur les épaules. Et vu son regard étonné, il ne s'attendait pas que je la lui mette avec autant de... merde. Brutalité. Il se serra dedans, mal à l'aise, avant de reprendre sa dégustation de plat par les yeux.

_"Son esprit est encore plus chaotique que le tien. Il s'efforce même de penser à d'anciens chants de sa tribu. Carlisle, qu'est-ce que vous cachez?"_

_"Il a quelques problèmes, je suis préoccupé par ça. Je préfère l'avoir près de moi pour le moment, pour l'observer. Ne t'en fait pas Edward, tout ira mieux."_

Il soupira, pas certain de vouloir me croire. Mais vu que je ne mentais jamais, il optima du chef, reprenant sa discussion avec Jasper, tandis que je regardais ma petite famille avec un sourire émerveillé. Esmée se leva, refusa l'aide de Seth pour débarrasser et l'envoya directement se coucher, non sans demander à Alice de lui montrer sa chambre. Se fut ce moment là que les autres attendirent pour reprendre leurs occupations, lire, discuter, se disputer ou écraser je ne sais quel monstre au nouveau jeu de je ne sais quel producteur. Je vins derrière mon épouse entourant sa taille de mes bras, posant mon menton sur son épaule alors qu'elle faisait la vaisselle. Elle resta silencieuse plusieurs minutes avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Il ne va pas bien. J'ai dû le forcer à manger et il avait l'être d'être particulièrement mal à l'aise. Y'a t-il quelque chose qui ne va pas avec lui et la meute? Ou est-il simplement "malade" ?

- Il ne m'en a pas parlé mais je sais qu'il va avoir des problèmes. Ce gosse est trop jeune pour être seul, je refuse de le laisser à lui-même.

- Il peut rester autant de temps qu'il le souhaite. Il est le bienvenu ici.

- Je sais, seulement je doute qu'il veuille s'imposer. Il souhaite juste s'enfuir et ne causer de tord à personne. C'est là que j'ai peur pour lui. Il est... dans une situation précaire, il pourrait faire une bêtise, une grosse bêtise et je crains de ne pouvoir être là au bon moment.

- Tu penses qu'il veut se donner la mort?

- Je ne pense pas... j'en suis certain.

Elle fit une moue particulièrement attristée et secoua la tête, incapable de concevoir qu'un si jeune homme puisse en vouloir à sa vie. Dans ses yeux, je lisais sa détermination à l'aider, à lui faire reprendre goût en ses petites choses que l'on oubliait si facilement lorsque l'on est déprimé. Je posai un baiser sur sa tempe puis sur ses lèvres avant de me faire pousser hors de la cuisine. Visiblement, je devais aller veiller notre invité.

Je n'aurais par contre pas imaginé passer toute la nuit à le regarder. Il était fascinant, et ses petits grognements de bestiole dans la nature étaient des plus adorables. Sans compter qu'il bougeait beaucoup, rappelant ainsi ce qu'il était réellement : jeune et fougueux. Un adolescent ne tenant pas en place. Je m'assis au bord du lit, et posai ma main froide sur son front chaud et il se calma légèrement. Instinctivement, il se rapprocha de moi, sortant des couvertures et me donnant une superbe vue sur son torse et son dos. Ma main glissa dans ses cheveux et je remis correctement les draps, avant que je ne m'immobilise enfin contre lui, bercé par sa respiration lente et régulière.

* * *

><p>Nous sommes d'accord, il n'u a pas forcément d'action xD chose que généralement je supporte pas très bien dans un livre ou une fic. Doooonc, il y aura des rebondissements! des changements, un Bella qui visitera le pôle nord, Rensemée, au buché (ça rime!) elle n'existera même pas en fait. Jake aura forcément une place dans cette fic, c'est incontournable.<p>

PS spécial à Lunaa1: Je retiens! Caïus et Seth. Vais me renseigner pour savoir qui est Caïu précisément et cogiter sur quelque chose là dessus! Vu que les couples farfelus. j'adore ça!


End file.
